


Magic Is a Part of Us

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle, Drabble, Fighting, Gen, Leon's POV, Magic, Merlin Memory Month, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: After Camelot won the battle of Camlann and Merlin returned home with the king alive, magic was finally legalized. Now, years later, there is another battle. This time though, magic is used on both sides and Leon fights and watches with pride how his friend Merlin and Arthur both fight by each other's side.





	Magic Is a Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) So this is the last part of this short series, and it's really just a short random oneshot, but it's definitely something I would have loved to see in the show :)
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> Path I – character we didn't expect to like that much (That was Leon for me)  
> Path II - go magic/go wild/go where you want to!  
> Path III - jubilant mood

Leon has been in many battles, but this one was quite different. The first battle he's fought in where magic was openly used, and not only by the enemy. This time they had Merlin on their side. After Merlin returned with Arthur from the battle of Camlann, everyone was happy, and soon Arthur legalized magic again and named Merlin the court sorcerer.

Now he was helping them win this battle with his magic, and Leon couldn't be happier and prouder to have such a wonderful friend.

He took his sword and fought by Arthur's side, taking down the enemies one by one. The clash of swords, the heat of the sun, the cries in the distance and the adrenaline in Leon's veins... that was what battle felt like.

When he looked to his right, he could see Merlin, fighting with his magic and getting closer and closer to the centre of their opponent army. He ran and ran, using every spell he knew to attack, and after an hour of fighting and muscles burning with exhaustion, they finally won.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur yelled and Leon repeated it together with their soldiers who were still standing.

Merlin captured the queen and her army stopped fighting. They have won. And almost all thanks to Merlin, their loyal friend with remarkable abilities. Leon was happier than he's ever been. Fighting for Arthur and Merlin was better than fighting for Uther.

Finally, after so many years, magic was a part of their kingdom again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
